Wreck-It Ralph: Anastasia
by eltigre221
Summary: In 1986 the imperial family of Game Central Station was killed, except for the grandfather of Tsar Mario, King Candy, and possibly the Tsar's youngest daughter Tamora Calhoun. A serving boy from the Palace, named Fix-It Felix Jr. has come up with a con to get the reward for Tamora's return. He and Wreck-It Ralph find Tami, an 18 year old girl w/no memory of the past, is she Tamora?
1. Prologue

**Hello my lovely readers, I've decided to do a Wreck-It Ralph fanfic. I like the movie, and I think until I update this more, along with my DP fic based on Beauty and the Beast. This is Wreck-It Ralph: Anastasia, I got the idea for this, from the writer Shinigamilover2 who wrote Wreck-It Ralph: Les Miserables, only for Anastasia. :) So I'm gonna try and work on this fic, along with my DP fic based on Beauty and the Beast, and on the side, occasionally Blind Half-Blood for my naggy reviewers. So I hope you enjoy this, and also before we begin, here's the cast of the fic!**

* * *

**Wreck-It Ralph: Anastasia Cast**

* * *

**Wreck-It Ralph – Vladimir Vanya Voinitsky Vasilovich**

**Fix-It Felix Junior – Dimitri (servant boy from palace)**

**Tamora (Tami) ****Calhoun**** – Grand ****Duchess**** Anastasia Nikolaevna**

**King Candy – Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna**

**Turbo – Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin**

**Sour Bill – Bartok (helper of Rasputin)**

**Sweet Jill – Bartok's girlfriend (at end of movie)**

**Vanellope – Sophie Stanislovskievna Somorkov-Smirnoff (Empress' first cousin)**

**Mario – Tsar Nicholas II of Russia**

**Peach – Tsarina Alexandra of Russia**

**Luigi – Alexei Nikolaevich, Tsarevich of Russia**

**Daisy – Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna of Russia**

**Mary – Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolaevna of Russia**

**Sue – Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna of Russia**

**Gene – Phlegmenkoff (Rude caretaker of orphanage) **

**Pooka (Good (non-dangerous) Cy-Bug) – Pooka (Dog that makes Anastasia go to St Petersburg)**

* * *

**Oh, on a side note, the Anastasia movie I'm using, is the animated/musical one. It's American, so happy ending is expected, but I'm gonna add a few twists or add-ons of my own :) Also in the beginning everything is from the "grandmother's" narration, then it changes to in bold after a while, just so you all know. :) So enjoy the prologue everyone, well to those who'll read this anyways XD.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Tsar of Game Central Station**

* * *

There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world; of elegant palaces, and grand partied. The year was 1986, and my son Mario was the Tsar of all Game Central Station. We were celebrating the 30th anniversary of our family role, and no star shined brighter that night, than that of my youngest granddaughter Tamora Calhoun. **(Behind the seated elder, a small boy dressed in rags had run out of the kitchen an apple in his hands, and he stopped to watch the eldest of his Tsar's family converse with the beloved princess Tamora Calhoun.)**

She had begged me not to return to Sugar Rush, but that night I had a special gift to give her, I had it made especially for her. It was to help make the separation easier for us both.

"For me," she asked in awe, long blond hair, the same as her mother Peach's, curling at the ends behind her shoulder blades. The gold and blue dress she was wearing, complimenting her bright blue eyes and bright smile. "Is it a jewelry box?"

"Felix, you belong in the kitchen!" An angry servant's voice came from behind the two royals.

"Look," I had whispered to her, taking a necklace out of my bag, and using it as a key for the small gold and green music box. It began to play our lullaby, what I would sing to her when she was young.

"It plays our lullaby," she gasped gently to me.

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep, and you can pretend it's me singing to you." I told her, a warm smile on my face.

As we listened, we both began to sing, one of Tamora's hands in mine, "On the wing, cross the sea, hear this song and remember, soon you'll be, home with me, once upon a December." I twirled her around in a circle as we sang, her smile never fading.

"Read what it says," I told her as she began to inspect the necklace.

"Together in Sugar Rush," she gasped and looked at me. "Oh really, oh grandpapa," she had exclaimed hugging me and I laughed gently returning her affection.

**(But we would never be together in Sugar Rush, for a dark shadow had descended upon our house that night. His name was Turbo, we had thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud, power mad and dangerous.)**

"How-a dare you-a return to the palace," My son Mario told the monster, his red and gold outfit helping to exclaim his anger. Turbo was dressed in white and red cloaks, a sinister grin on his white face, yellow teeth showing through, complimented only by his yellow eyes.

"But I am you confidant." Turbo said, trying to get on my son's good side.

"Confidant, hah, you are a traitor, get out!" Mario exclaimed, not wanting anything to do with the man before him.

"You think you can banish the great Turbo, by the unholy powers vested in my, I banish you, with a curse!" Turbo had told Mario, everyone in the room had gasped at the man's proclamation, as he pointing to his strange dark green and bronze relic. "Mark my words, you and your family will die within a fortnight, I will not rest until I see the end of your family line, FOREVER!" Upon his declaration, he used the relic at his waist to shoot a powerful beam of energy to destroy the light fixture above most of the other characters heads, scaring everyone.

**(Consumed by his hatred for Mario and his family, Turbo sold his soul for the power to destroy them.)**

Turbo summoned several demons from his relic, speaking only in a whisper. "Go, fulfill your dark purpose, and seal the fate of the Tsar and his family, once and for all."

**(From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever.)**

Many people, civilians of the other games, including the military men, the Surge Protectors, all stormed the palace within a fortnight. They destroyed the statue of my son, and all of us were running to get away, or even outside of the palace.

"My music box," Tamora Calhoun exclaimed, turning to the other direction, towards her room.

"Tamora, Tamora come back, come back!" I exclaimed, running after her to where she was headed. We ran into her room, where she grabbed her music box. "Tamora," I closed the door behind me, as chaos was going on around us, I ran forward and held onto her.

We were about to go towards another set of doors, when a boy ran up to us from behind. "This way, out the servant's quarters." We followed his advice and went out the way he came in.

"Hurry, Tamora." I told her, following after her as I pushed her in, she had turned around, and trying to get her music box, but the small servant boy stopped her.

"Turbo, she's getting away," a voice said from the window. It was a small green gumball kind of creature, possibly from Sugar Rush or some other kind of game.

"My music box," she told the boy.

"Go, go," he told her, closing the entryway, leaving himself trapped inside with the oncoming Surge Protectors.

"Comrades, in here," one of the protectors said, barging into the room, ready to search for one of the royals.

"Where are they boy?" Another of the Protectors demanded of Felix, who responded in kind by throwing a vase at one of them. The protector responded in kind by hitting him with the butt of his weapon.

Outside, I ran with my granddaughter out the back of the palace on the frozen water attempting to get away and towards Sugar Rush. However as we passed by one of the bridges we were ambushed by Turbo. "Turbo," I exclaimed, trying to get Tamora away as he grabbed her, attempting to get her close enough to kill.

"You'll never escape me child," he told her in his raspy voice. However as he was trying to kill Tamora, the ice beneath him began to break and he began to sink beneath the icy waters. I grabbed Tamora to ensure that she escaped his grasp, and we watched as he drowned beneath the icy cold waters.

"Sour Bill," Turbo called out for his assistant, who only made it in time to see his master drown.

At the train station, the last and only train going to Sugar Rush that night. The station was packed with characters from all over, attempting to get onto the train to safety.

"Tamora, Tamora quickly," I told her as we tried to get on the train by going through the thick crowd of characters. I was able to get on as the train was beginning to move out of the station, but Tamora was struggling to catch up with it.

"Grandpa," she called to me trying to reach out.

"Take my hand, hold onto my hand." I told her, hoping, and praying that she'd be able to get on.

"Don't let go," she begged me, blue eyes wide with fear.

I tried to grasp her hand harder, but my old hands were only so strong. Sadly as the train began to pick up speed, Tamora slipped from my grasp, "Tamora, TAMORA!" I called out as she fell back onto the ground, I wanted to go back for her, but one of the guards on the ship stopped me.

**(So many lives were lost and destroyed that night, what had always been, was now gone forever. And my Tamora, my beloved grandchild, I never saw her again.)**

* * *

**Well that's it for the beginning, also I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, nor do I own Anastasia. They belong to other people. :) well review if you want, and I'll try to update this more, along with my DP fic. Well until more, later everyone :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, another chapter alread?! I'm on fire with this fic :D well here's a new chapter already everyone, enjoy, oh and I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, or Anastasia, or the songs that I'm using in this fic from the movie. Well enjoy everyone :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rumors and the Past**

* * *

Ten years later, much has changed in Game Central Station (GCS). Many of the characters who lived there faced many hardships since the revolution. Some died from the cold, or working their tired and aching bodies to the code. However, even with everyone feeling so grey, with the Surge Protectors watching, and hard work days ahead, gossip was the only thing to get them all through the tough days.

"GCS is gloomy," a male worker sang as he carried a bundle of fabric off and placed it on a table.

"GCS is bleak," a female worker sang as she was adjusting a machine.

"My behind got frozen standing here all weeeeek," a shivering old character sang while wrapping his light weight blanket tighter around his body.

"Oh since the revolution our lives have been so grey," many workers sang as one as they punched their time cards in for work to end. "Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day."

"HEY! Have you heard; there's a rumor in GCS, have you heard what they're saying on the streets." Many workers sang, as a large man with massive hands, wearing a black and red jacket, brown pants, no shoes, and a dark red shirt. He is Wreck-It Ralph, a very large and kind man, who does what he must to get by with his friend Fix-It Felix Jr. Ralph made it to a news stand where a man was whispering.

"Although the Tsar did not survive, one daughter may be still alive." As soon as he said this, everyone looked left and right to see if a Surge Protector had overheard them.

"The Princess Tamora Calhoun," everyone minus Ralph sang loudly. A soldier over heard them and glared, silencing everyone, even as the man whispered back, "And please do not repeat."

"It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery, something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack. It's a rumor that's part of our history!" As everyone continued to sing, Ralph made his way through certain shops getting the theater rented for a while that day. Once he was done there he made his way to a plaza center, where a gypsy was setting snow globes with little girls inside them who looked like the Princess.

"They say her royal grandpapa will pay a royal sum," the old gypsy sang.

"To someone who can bring the princess back," everyone sang as one again.

Ralph continued to make his way through the plaza, trying to find someone, when he heard a whistle. Turning around he saw his old friend and fellow conman, Fix-It Felix Jr. or Felix as he likes to be called. Felix was wearing a dark brown jacket, he's not very tall, unlike Ralph who is around 7 to 8 feet tall, Felix is about maybe 5 to 5 and a half feet tall. He is wearing a dark blue hat on his head, a gift from his late father, black boots, tan shirt, and brown pants.

"Ralph," Felix called over, his larger friend.

"Felix," Ralph whispered back, smiling at his smaller friend. Both whispered something intelligible to each other as they made their way towards some venders and a couple con-artists like themselves trying to make a living.

"A ruble for this painting, its Mario I swear," a man was trying to make money off a possible fake of a painting of the Tsar.

"Count you suppose pajamas comrades by the pair," a female vender trying to get a couple to purchase her items.

"I got this from the palace, its light with real fur," the final man said, while Felix examined the item, before placing it over Ralph who posed with a smile.

"It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to her," both the vender and Felix sang at the same time, as Felix paid for the fur.

Both men walked towards their own little hideaway where they kept some of their belongings. "Well Felix, I got us the theater."

"Everything's going according to plan; all we need is the girl." Felix told his friend the grin on his face never fading, as he made his way up the stairs towards their little 'business'. "Just think Ralph, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets outta here, one for you, one for me, and one for Tamora!"

"It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery," Felix sang as he danced around the room and made his way towards the open window. "It's the princess Tamora who will help up fly, you and I friend will go down in history."

Both men danced shortly and Felix made his way towards a cabinet holding the most precious thing to the Grand Duchess Tamora, her small gold and green jewelry box. "We'll find the girl to play the part and teach her what to say dress her up and take her to Sugar Rush." He was back by Ralph's side, a bag in his hand, and a bag in his friend's hand as well. "Imagine the reward her dear old grandpapa will pay, who else could pull it off but you and me."

"We'll be rich," Felix sang on the balcony edge.

"We'll be rich," Ralph repeated with vigor.

"We'll be out," the small man continues.

"We'll be out," Ralph agrees a grin on his large face.

"And GCS will have some more to talk about!" They conclude together as they slide down the side of the roof in glee, before making it down to the street below where many other characters from only lord knows where all singing and dancing below.

"Shh, have you heard there's a rumor in GCS, have you heard what they're saying on the streets, HEY!" Many sang and danced, before going off and talking about the rumors. "HEY!" Another exclamation followed by faster talking. "HEY! Have you heard there's a rumor in GCS, have you heard, but that's what do you suppose, a fascinating mystery."

Felix and Ralph were on a trolley both grinning, Felix exclaimed for all to hear, "The biggest con in HISTORY!"

"The princess Tamora~, alive or dead," everyone finished, and one last man cleaning a bird coop whispered. "Who knows, shh," before most of the birds left the coup and flying all around him.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

Over in the Nicelander's Orphanage, a tall woman, who has been 18 for just over five months now, was leaving the only place she's known as home, since she was 8 years old. Before that however she lost her memory and can't remember anything about who she was except for her necklace, all it said was 'Together in Sugar Rush.' The head of the orphanage, a small and often very angry man by the name of Gene, he never liked kids, but since the country needed an orphanage, and his apartment building was the only building suitable for kids to live in he was saddled with a lot of kids he'd rather not deal with. As of today, he could finally kick out the one child he would've rather had NOT come to his orphanage.

She was currently saying goodbye to the other kids in the orphanage, as he was starting to talk to her. "I got you a job at the fish factory, you go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road, go left," He stopped when he saw her just saying goodbye to the others. "Are you listening to me?" He demanded of the tall woman before him.

She has medium length blonde hair, some of hit help up with a piece of rope to give her a pony tail. Blue eyes happy at seeing the children, became dull at facing the short man before her. Heart shaped face framed by her dangling blonde hair, full lips portrayed in a sad frown. A dusty old black hat atop her head, black and grey open jacket to keep her arms warm, tan colored ripped dress, black boots, and a purple scarf around her neck to keep warm. "I'm listening comrade Gene."

"You've been a thorn in my side since the day you came here," he told her grabbing the scarf and pulling her along to the gate entrance of the orphanage. "Acting like the queen of Kingdom Hearts, I've feed you, I've clothed you, and I've-"

"Kept a roof over my head," she finished in a board tone, annoyed by the ever repeated speech.

Gene stopped from unlocking the gate, her scarf in his hand, and a glare on his small face. "How is it you don't have a clue as to who you are, and you can remember all that?!" He demanded.

"But I do have a clue to who I am," she tried to tell him, only he just scoffed.

"Oh I know, '_together in Sugar Rush_,'" he said with mock affection. "So you want to go to Sugar Rush to find your family huh?" He asked in a fake sweet tone, at her nod in confirmation he just laughed. "Little Ms. Tami, it's time to take your place in life, at end in line, and be grateful." He told Tami before throwing her out, throwing her scarf at her he said, "_Together in Sugar Rush_!" Slamming the gate shut he turned around and laughed at her, scoffing at her dreams as nothing more than childish fantasies.

Tami just mocked the short man as she walked the short distance to the fork in the road, still mocking the short man. "Be grateful, bah, I am grateful, grateful to get away!" She shouted to no one in particular. Standing on the path that would take her to JAWS, a fishing village plagued by sharks, "_'Go left he says,'_ well I know what's to the left, I'll be Tami the orphan forever, but if I go right maybe I could find." She said to herself, while backing up and then stepping on the path towards Game Central Station, before beginning to fiddle with her necklace.

"Whoever gave me this necklace must've loved me." Not knowing what to do, she looked up at the sky and asked "Send me a sign, a hint, anything?" She asked, taking a seat in the snow, waiting for a sign on what to do. As she sat there, a baby Cy-Bug popped out of the snow behind her. Cy-Bugs were well knows for the fact that they're like dogs almost, well some are. Most Cy-Bugs were from Hero's Duty, and were very dangerous; however some who aren't from that region are very docile, almost like pets. Simply enough said, Cy-Bugs from outside Hero's Duty are nice, friendly if not provoked, and very fun loving. The small green and black insect went up behind her and grabbed her scarf and began to drag it away from her in a playful manner.

"Hey," she exclaimed, trying to get her scarf back from the tiny Cy-Bug. As she began to partially wrestle with the little bug, she ended up in the snow behind the sign with the Cy-Bug wagging it's behind excitedly waiting for her to follow it to Game Central Station.

Taking the hint she spoke softly, "Okay, I get the message." Getting up and walking gently towards the Cy-Bug, she picked up her scarf, and looked down the road before her nervously.

"Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here." She began to sing softly, before walking slowly forward. "People always say 'life is full of choices' no one ever mentions fear."

She continued to walk down the snowy road arms beginning to swing at her sides. "Or how the world can seem so vast, on a journey, to the pa~ast." As she continued to sing, Tami picked up a handful of snow and threw it into the air, the Cy-Bug jumping up and snatching some of it with his mouth. She continued to walk down the long road to GCS; a skeleton horse drawn carriage zoomed past her as she was on the side of the road.

"Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting, years of dreams just can't be wrong." Tami began kicking up snow as she continued to sing. "Arms will open wide, I'll feel safe and wanted, finally home where I belong."

She picked up Pooka, her new pet Cy-Bug, hugging him before putting back down onto the ground. "Well starting now I'm learning fa~ast, on this journey, to the pa~ast!"

As she continued to travel, she came across Bowser and his family. Bowser is the cousin to the late Tsar Mario; both rarely saw each other because Bowser preferred to live in the country side rather than the city. Bowser's wife Carry, a tall blonde woman with a smile that could light up a room, smiled at seeing Tami play with her children, Bowser Jr. and Katherine. Katherine looks like her mom mostly, but has her father's eyes, and grin, while Bowser Jr. is a spitting image of their father, with the exception of his eyes and attitude.

Tami and Pooka both played with the kids, and Bowser recognized her, but didn't say a word, not wanting to ruin the fun all four were having. Soon though Tami had to leave, and the small family waved her goodbye, along with Pooka.

"Home, love, family, there was once a time I must've had them too." She sang sadly, as she walked away from the happy family.

"Ho~me, lo~ove, fa~amily, I will never be complete until I find you~!" Thrusting her arms out, Tami continued to sing with Pooka under her arm. "One step at a time, one hope then another, who knows where this road may go~, back to who I was, onto find my future, things my heart still needs to know."

She was almost to Game Central Station by now, only a short while more and she'd be there. "Yes, let this be a sign, let this road be mine, let it lead me to my pa~ast, and bring me ho~me a~at la~ast!"

Upon finishing her song, Tami arrived at her destination, Game Central Station, where her life would change, and where she would find the answers to who she was.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all liked it, now I'm going to bed, and until more, bye everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 2

******Well this is unexpected I've got more chapters for this fic up in two days than I have with many of my others in over a year or couple of months, hmm guess my muse is singing loudly for this fic, besides it doesn't take long to write :) well here's a new chapter everyone I hope to have another up before tomorrow, or by midnight. well other than that, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, Anastasia, or the songs from the latter movie. and ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**December and the Night**

* * *

Tami made her way towards the ticket counter, Pooka resting in her arms, smiling as she was at the front of the counter, and before her was a man with a red and black stripped outfit, a strange tan complexion that is very uncommon in the cold country. A black mustache on his face, brown eyes were hard, most likely from years of hardships, his name is Tapper, he had a wife and son but both died a long time ago because of the cold winter months.

"One ticket to Sugar Rush please," Tami asked him.

"Exit visa," he just grunted.

"Exit visa?" she stated confused.

"No exit visa, no ticket!" He snapped at her, a glare on his face. He hated characters who thought that they could just up and leave because they could! If that were true, he would've left here years ago with his family. Snapping the doors shut in front of him, Tapper stewed in his own anger not knowing just who was in front of him.

Tami just harrumphed, a bit ticked at the man's rude attitude. An old beggar woman behind her had a spark of recognition at seeing this girl, almost as if she looked like her, Tamora. This woman is Kairi, she was once from the land of Kingdom Hearts after that a maid in the palace to the Tsar, she remembered the time before the revolution, and how everything was nice, nothing was perfect, but she had a good job and good pay to get by. She was now dressed in rags, her brown hair now a graying shade after the years of hardships, teeth missing as well, her sink pale from working in the factories. She had just recently gotten her travel papers, sadly though it looked like her chance to leave might take longer than she thought.

"You should see Felix, he can help." She told the taller woman before her.

"Where can I find him?" Tami whispered back to the older character.

"At the old palace, but you didn't hear it from me." Kairi whispered, shifting her eyes as if expecting a Surge Protector to be listening in on them.

"Ooh," Tami whispered, getting that the woman didn't want to be found out. Looking to her left, she thought she recognized the name, "Felix."

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

Over with Ralph and Felix at the theater, they were going through auditions for the prefect girl to act like Tamora Calhoun. The woman before them was a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose was trying to audition for the role of a human character. Felix and Ralph just smiled and just told her they'd get back to her later. After the auditions, they found no girl who'd fit the role of being Tamora.

Leaving the theater they locked up behind them. "That's it Felix, game over, our last corporate girl in this flea infested theater, and still no girl to pretend to be Tamora." Ralph told his friend negatively.

Felix wasn't too happy either, but he tried to stay positive. "We'll find her Ralph; she's here somewhere, right under our noses." Taking out the small gold and green 'jewelry box' from his bag, Felix tossed it into the air and caught it in his hand. "And don't forget, one look at this jewelry box and the Emperor will think we've brought the _real_ Tamora, and before he catches on, we'll be off spending the ten million rubles."

As Felix and Ralph were walking, they bumped into Tami, but brushed it off as they continued towards the old palace.

Tami asked a small green ball like creature where the old palace was, he said no one lived there but he still pointed her in the right direction.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

Tami and Pooka were now in front of the boarded up entrance to the palace. Tami was trying to look for a way in, while Pooka ate at some of the wood. Unlike the Cy-Bugs of Hero's Duty, who become what they eat, those outside can eat anything and not change into what they've eaten. Once enough wood was gone, Pooka went inside.

Seeing her pet gone, Tami went towards the boards. "Pooka, Pooka where are you?" Grabbing some of the boards, she pulled until they came lose and there was enough room for her to get in; however, her actions caused a lot of noise, alerting to one of the two men living in the palace.

"Did you hear that?" Felix asked, putting down his bottle of root beer and plate of food.

"No," Ralph replied, going back to his small meal and root beer.

Felix not wanting to drop this got up to go and investigate the noise. As he did this, Tami made her way deeper into the palace and called out, "Hello, anyone here?" Pooka was gently flying up the stairs, before landing and walking towards his master.

Tami continued to look around, until she came across what looked like a dining room table, filled with all kinds of table settings, candle holders, china plates, vases, jars, glasses, and even stainless steel silverware. Walking over to the table, Tami grabbed one of the plates and blew off most of the ten years of dust on it. Looking into it she saw her reflection, and then for a brief moment, she saw a young girl in a blue and gold dress getting swung in a circle by an older man wearing a red and gold outfit, both smiling joyfully. In the next second they disappeared and Tami wrote it off as a figment of her imagination.

Walking around, she touched a lovely ceramic pot painted on the top was dancing bears, below were swans. "This place, it's like a memory from a dream." She whispered, before beginning to sing once more as she did earlier that day.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song, someone sings, once upon a December." Walking towards the ballroom, she began dancing, wrapping her arms around herself, taking off her jacket and black fingerless gloves, as she continues. "Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memories!"

Soon enough it seemed as if all the pictures had come to life, everyone in them dancing in the air and continuing on the ballroom floor. Everyone was dressed beautifully; all the men were wearing red and gold jackets and black pants and shoes, while dancing gracefully with their female partners, each one wearing a different colored dress than the last. Pooka was lying down on the top of the stairwell watching her dance and sing.

"Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memories!" As she continued, the song, those from the portrait of the Tsar and his family came out to dance as well. The three eldest sisters, Daisy, Mary, and Sue all went up to Tami. Daisy the eldest was wearing a yellow dress, her brown hair held back with a yellow bow, and blue eyes sparkling in the light. Mary, the second eldest was wearing a purple dress, her dark brown hair held back by a purple bow in her hair, her brown eyes shining in the light, held up Tami's hand, as did the other sister Sue. Sue was wearing a pink dress, pink bow holding back her long black hair, smiled at Tami, as did the other sisters. When Daisy put a 'pearl' necklace on Tami, smiling at her and encouraged her to dance, Tami did so and as she twirled around, a lovely sky blue dress was on her suddenly, a yellow bow wrapped around her waist, and one in her hair to keep it back.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember." As she danced with three men from the pictures, Tami was soon face to face with the royal family. Mario stood before her, hand outstretched to her, ready to dance with her. His wife Peach, standing in the background wearing her standard pink dress, blonde hair hanging lose around her shoulders, her son Luigi, the youngest child, was standing in front of her, his black hair the same as his father's, along with his mother's blue eyes was wearing a green and black outfit similar to his father's red and gold one.

"And a song someone sings," Tami was finishing her song softly, as she had 'danced' the Tsar who kissed her forehead, walked away and soon had his hand outstretched again, but didn't move, as she soon sat on the ground. "Once upon a Dece~ember," with her head bowed, she was done.

"HEY!" A voice shouted, gaining her attention, she looked up seeing a short man with brown hair shouted at her. "What're you doing here?"

Startled badly she got up and began running back towards her stuff and towards Pooka. "Hey, hey, stop, stop, stop," Felix called out to Tami as he chased her to the other side of the room to where the painting was. Ralph following behind at his own pace, Tami was in front of the painting when she stopped, Pooka growling at Felix, and once he was at the foot of the stairs, did he catch his breath.

Turing around she faced Felix, who once caught his breath spoke, "Now how did you get in he-here." He was at a pause for words upon seeing her face. The light coming in through one of the windows hitting her face just right, same with the painting behind here where the portrait of Tamora Calhoun was, making it seem as if they were almost sisters the way she looked and how the painting looked.

Felix smiled, even as Ralph came up behind him, very calmly. "Excuse me child," he started before being stopped by Felix.

"Ralph, do you see what I see?" He asked pointing to the painting and girl.

Looking up he smiled and whispered, "Yes, yes I do see."

"A Cy-Bug, cute," Felix commented, annoyed by seeing the creature, he's never liked Cy-Bugs, and he doubts he will anytime soon.

"Are you Felix?" Tami asked.

"Perhaps that depends all on who's looking for him." Felix told her while handing Pooka over to Ralph.

"My name is Tami and I need travel papers. They say you're the man to ask even though I'm not supposed to say," She stopped when she noticed that he was circling her like a predator over prey. "What, what are you circling me, what were you a vulture in another game?"

"Sorry Tina," Felix said dismissively.

"Tami," she corrected, slightly annoyed.

"It's just, it's just you look an awful lot like," he just paused and stopped himself. "Never mind, never mind, now you said something about travel papers?"

"Yes, I'd like to go to Sugar Rush." She told the conman.

"Oh, who is this little cutie?" Ralph asked as he was getting kisses from Pooka.

"Nice bug," Felix muttered, "Now let me ask you something, Tami, is there a last name to go with that?"

"Well, this is gonna sound crazy, but I don't know my last name." She told him, "I was found wandering around when I was 8 years old."

"And uh before you were 8?" He asked, somewhat curious about whom she was.

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but I can't remember much of anything, I've got very few memories of my past." She told him.

"Well that's perfect," he said with a tiny grit of his teeth.

"Well I do have one clue and that is Sugar Rush."

"Sugar Rush," he asked.

"Yes, so can you help me or what?"

"Ralph, tickets, tickets," Felix whispered to his larger companion. Who was pulling out four tickets from his jacket pocket for the Russian Circus, "Sure would like to, and oddly enough we're going to Sugar Rush ourselves. And I've got three tickets here." He tossed one away when he noticed that there were 4. "Unfortunately the third one is for her, Tamora Calhoun."

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Tamora Calhoun with her grandfather." Ralph told her, while taking her to the portrait of Kind Candy and Tamora.

"You do kind of look like her," Felix told her from her left side.

"The same blue eyes," Ralph said.

"The royal eyes," Felix commented.

"Mario's smile," Ralph grinned.

"Peach's chin and hair," Felix turned her face.

"Ooh, you even have the grandfather's hands." Ralph stated, taking Tami's hand in his own.

"She's the same age, same physical type." Felix said, as if Tami wasn't there.

"Wait, are you trying to say that you think that I am Tamora Calhoun?" Tami asked skeptically.

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen female characters all over the country and not _one_ of them looks as much as the Grand Duchess as you, I mean look at the portrait." He told her while pointing to the painting of Candy and Tamora.

"I knew you were crazy, but now I think that you are both mad." She told them, turning around and walking away from them, only to be stopped by Felix.

"Why, you don't know what happened to you." He stated.

"No one knows what happened to her." Ralph continued, Pooka still in his arms.

"You're looking for family in Sugar Rush," Felix smiled.

"And her only family is in Sugar Rush." Ralph told her, though it was technically not true, he just didn't know it. Mario has his cousin Bowser in the country side, and his brother Wario, and nephew Waluigi, both live in Street Fighter 2.

"You ever thought of the possibility," he hinted.

"That I could be royalty," she questioned and both hummed in agreement. "Well I don't know it's hard to think of yourself as a Duchess, when you're sleeping on a damp floor, but yeah I guess every lonely little girl dreams that she could be a princess." As she said this, Pooka snapped at Felix's hand that was petting him.

"And somewhere one little girl is, after all Tamora means she will rise again." Ralph told her, guessing about what the name 'Tamora' means.

"Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Tamora Calhoun, good luck." Felix told her while taking Ralph with him towards the stairs to the ballroom floor. Leaving Tami there to think about what was told to her.

"Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?" Ralph asked softly.

"All she wants to do is go to Sugar Rush, why give her a split of the reward." Felix explained.

"I think you're walking away too soon." Ralph told his small friend.

"Not to worry I've got it all under control." Felix whispered back, "Alright, now a little slower."

"Three, two, one," Felix counted, and as if on cue, Tami called out.

"Felix," she was running trying to catch up with the conman.

"Right in the palm of our hand," Ralph whispered.

"Felix wait," she tried again.

"Did you call me?" He asked innocently.

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a duchess or a princess or whatever she is right." Tami asked.

"Mmhmm, go on," he encouraged.

"Yeah, and if I'm not Tamora, then the Emperor will surely know and it'll all be just an honest mistake." She reasoned.

"Sounds plausible," Felix agreed.

"But, if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back." Ralph said with happiness.

"You know he's right, either way it'll get you to Sugar Rush." Felix said with a smile.

"Right," she agreed and they shook on his, her grip nearly crushing his hand. He had exclaimed in pain from her grip as well, not knowing she had such an iron grip.

Grinning broadly he announced to the seemingly empty room, "May I present her royal highness the Grand Duchess Tamora Calhoun."

"Pooka we're going to Sugar Rush!" Tami exclaimed to her little Cy-Bug.

"The bug stays," he told her shortly.

"What're you talking about the bug goes," she countered back at the short man.

"I'm allergic to him," he tried to argue back, but it wouldn't matter Tami wouldn't be giving up on the argument. Her cy-bug would be coming, and that was that.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

High above where no one on the ground could see, a small sour candy character was sitting next to a small lit candle. He has floating arms and legs, heavily lidded green eyes, he's a very dreary person, but he is very smart. He is Sour Bill, once servant to the evil Turbo, behind him is the green and bronze relic of his master. He was watching below as the characters all spoke.

"Tamora Calhoun, yeah just one problem there buddy, the royals are dead, dead, dead, dead." Sour Bill said to no one in particular not noticing the relic coming to life behind him. Nor that a cold wind had blown out the candle he was next to. He also didn't notice the demons coming out of the relic as well. "Am I right buddy, I mean how can that be Tam-Tam…?" The sour creature paused when he realized that he was conversing with a demon.

Freaking out some more, he tried to get away only to hit the back of the ornate ledge he was on. "Oh come on, am I supposed to believe that thing's come back to life after all these years just because some guy claims that she's a royal?" Sour Bill questioned, before getting annoyed with the thing. "Alright, alright already I get it, enough with the glowing and the smoke demons."

Taking a seat on the ledge he began to think, "If that thing's come back to life after all this time, it must mean that Tamora Calhoun is alive!" Turning around to see the girl in rags below he continued, "And that's her."

After his declaration, the relic began floating, and from the little loop at the end of the string, it attached itself to Sour Bill's leg and began dragging him down beneath the floor, down several levels of very strange, nasty and not to pleasant things, before ending up landing on some sort of ball shaped home, made of bones.

"Ow, I tell you what, ow." Sour Bill said as he rubbed his candy behind.

"Who dares to intrude on my solitude?" An angry raspy voice demands, before destroying a bone pillar.

Going over to Sour Bill, the angry human looking man grabbed the small candy in his hand and squeezed hard, until he noticed who he was holding. "Sour Bill, is that you?"

"Master, you're alive?" Bill asked; amazed at how alive his deceased master looked. White and red outfit the same as when he cursed Mario and his family, white skin looking a shade of blue in the lighting, yellow eyes glinting evilly as they had in life, yellow teeth grinning before turning into a sneer.

"Heh, in a manner of speaking," he said, before his right eyeball flew out of its socket.

"Whoa, that fell right out sir," Bill commented.

"Something's happened," taking his eyeball back from the small candy; he put it back into its place. "I knew it; I can feel the dark forces stirring."

"I'm not surprised, because I saw her, Tamora." Bill told his master.

"Tamora, alive," Turbo asked, his lips falling onto the table where Bill was. "That royal brat," the sorcerer continued, his lips still moving and making sounds even when not on his body. "That's why I'm stuck here in limbo." Turbo complained, not listening to his commenting assistant. "My curse is unfulfilled."

He'd grabbed Bill when saying that and ended up accidentally throwing the candy to the other side of the space.

"Ah, ooh look at me, I'm falling apart." He began to whimper sadly, lying on the table of bone, as Sour Bill walked over to him with his hand, "I'm a wreck!"

"Actually you look good for being dead 10 years." Bill commented, standing in front of his master's face, who just whimpered some more, "You do."

"Really," he asked a smile on his face.

"Sir, is this the face of a candy that would lie to you?" Bill asked giving him a smile, "Come on for a second there you have your old spark back."

"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, the key to my power." Turbo gritted his yellow teeth at saying that, a cold look on his face.

"What you mean this relic wears?" Sour Bill asked, putting the relic on the table.

Turning Turbo gasped happily at seeing his relic, "Where, did you get that?"

"Oh I found," Bill tried to say.

"Give it to me!" Turbo demanded, cutting off the small creature.

"Okay, okay, don't get so greedy," Bill commented as Turbo put his hand back on, and then cuddled the relic to his face.

"My old friend, together again," he cackled. "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the royals will DIE!" A bolt of green lightning hit the bones at Turbo's feet.

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning," he began to sing, as some bugs that lived in the limbo place popped out of the ground. "And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be."

The bugs surrounded Bill, who was freaked out, "It scared me out of my wits, a corpse falling to bits, then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!" Turbo's body went to pieces, before coming back together. "I was once the most mystical man in all Game Central Station."

"OOH, AAH, OOH!" Some bugs sang, deeply giving the song a more creep effect.

"When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!"

"OOH, AAH, OOH!"

"My curse made each of them pay, but one little girl got away." The smoke from the relic made an image of Tami boarding the train to Sugar Rush. "Little Tami beware Turbo's awake!"

"In the dark of the night evil will find her," a bug chorus sang, "In the dark of the night, just before dawn."

"Revenge will be sweet, when the curse is complete!" Turbo sings; a cruel grin plastered on his face.

"In the dark of the night," the chorus continued.

"She'll be gone!" He exclaimed, as Bill was being carried by some female insects. "I can feel my powers slowly returning!" He was putting on a wig, similar hair style to that of Tami's, "Tie on my sash and a dash of that cologne for that smell."

Before a mirror was Tami brushing her hair, "As the pieces fall into place, I'll see her crawl into place!"

Turning around, as if talking to her Turbo said, "dasvidanya Tami your grace, farewell!"

"In the dark of the night, terror will strike her!"

"Terror's the least I could do!" Turbo challenged.

"In the dark of the night evil will brew, ooh!"

"Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real!" He grinned viscously at the thought, a small batch of bugs in his hands.

"In the dark of the night," they sing.

"She'll be through!" Turbo calls with glee, crushing some of the creatures with his hands.

"In the dark of the night evil will find her." One bug sung off to the side, "FIND HER!"

"Ooh, in the dark of the night terror comes true."

"Doom her," the one creature sings again deeply.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the staircase leading down into the center of the bone structure, "My dear here's a sign; it's the end of the line!"

"In the dark of the night, in the dark for the night, in the dark of the night," the creatures chorused.

Slamming his relic down on the small podium next to the staircase, millions of evil demons came from the relic obeying the call of their owner. "Come my minions, rise for your master, and let your evil shine! Find her now, yes, fly ever faster."

"In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night," the creatures finished their chorus, evil grins on their faces.

"SHE'LL BE MINE!" Turbo exclaimed, evil glee pouring off his body, as he watched his creatures fly off towards his enemy. Grinning wildly, Turbo went back up top with Sour Bill, ready to watch his minions kill the last of the Royals.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, now I'm gonna go eat, before writing some more :) later everyone :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Trains and Learning**

Tami, Ralph, Felix, and Pooka were all in their car, Felix was putting his bag on the top shelves where the other bags were, Pooka and Tami were at the windows, and Ralph was making their passports. He was using blue ink, since that is the color the passports have to have, and he was tickling Pooka with his quill pen. Felix was about to sit down by the window, when he was stopped by Pooka's growl.

"Oh, the bug gets the window seat." He said annoyed, before taking a seat next to Tami. She was slouching now and began fiddling with her necklace. "Stop fiddling with that thing and sit up straight, remember you're a grand duchess."

Pouting and huffing she asked, "How do you know what grand duchess' do or don't do?"

"I make it my business to know," he replied back smugly. After a few minutes of silence, he says "Look Tami, I'm just trying to help." Ralph looks up from his work with an unimpressed expression on his face and rolled his eyes.

Fiddling with her gold and green necklace some more, before sitting up strait, she asks, "Felix, you believe I'm royalty?"

"You know I do," he told her.

"Then stop bossing me around." She told him, a smirk on her face, before turning around.

"She certainly has a mind and will of her own." Ralph commented, while continuously working on the passports.

"I hate that in a woman," Felix commented, looking towards the door as Tami turned and tuck her tongue out at Felix.

Ralph just smiled, grabbed a small paper out of his pocket, it was a score sheet between Tami and Felix. So far it was Felix: **3**, Tammy: **30**.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

About an hour later, they made it out of Game Central Station, and were now just crossing over towards Pac-Man. Ralph was in the hallways of the train with his passport, while Felix was trying to make nice with Tami.

Taking a seat and clearing his throat, "Hey, Tami, look I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Well I think we did too," she agreed before getting back to her book on Sugar Rush. Felix agreed, and she continued, "But I appreciate your apology."

"Apology, who said anything about an apology, I was just trying to," Felix tried to explain, only to be cut off by Tami.

"Please don't talk anymore; it'll only just upset me." She told him.

Both sat in silence for a few minutes, Felix not wanting to talk, and Tami having nothing to say, until her own curiosity getting the better of her she asked, "Do you think you'll miss it?"

"Miss what you talking?" He asked, snapping back at the annoying woman seated before him.

"No, Game Central Station," she clarified.

"No," Felix told her simply.

"But it was your home," she stated.

"It was a place I once lived, and that's that." Felix didn't want to be reminded of the place his family once lived, and where everything reminded him of better times and how hard and terrible they were now.

"Well then you must plan on making Sugar Rush your true home." Tami couldn't understand what it was to have knowledge of losing someone, because she doesn't remember having anyone. However having a home, a place to call you own where you have someone excited to see you when you come back, that's what she wants. She wants family; she wants to have a true home.

"What is it with you and homes?" Felix asked leaning against the side of the seat and spreading his legs, not particularly fond of Tami's topic choice.

"Well for one this it's something every normal person wants, and for another thing, why don't you stop acting like a kid." She told him, really not liking his childish attitude.

Just after she said that, Ralph came back into the room with Pooka in his hands, having taken the little cy-bug with him to get the little one a snack. So the little bug wouldn't eat any of the furniture in the small room.

"Oh thank goodness it's you, can you please remove him from my presence." She demanded, sounding just like a royal as she said that.

"What did you do?" Ralph asked his smaller companion.

"What did I do?" Felix began disbelieving, "It's her."

"HAH!" Tami called out, before leaving the small room for a few minutes of peace from her annoying travel partner who she couldn't help but think of as cute; why she thinks like that she'll never know, at least for now.

Felix just rolled his eyes and got annoyed with the ever pain in the butt woman again. How could a woman who's so independent annoy him so much, he's barely even known her for a day and already he can't stand her that much.

Ralph however was smiling to Pooka who was squirming happily in his hands. "Ooh, an unspoken attraction." If there was one thing Ralph knew, it was attractions. In fact his relationship with his beloved girlfriend started as a simple attraction, not to similar to Tami and Felix's attraction to each other.

"Attraction," Felix exclaimed, "To that skinny little annoyance." Felix made sure that over the years he wouldn't become attracted to anyone, if only so he'd save himself the heartbreak. Ralph is his only friend, and no one understood him like the larger man did, but that didn't mean he liked having to think about attractions and emotions.

"I was only asking a simple question," Ralph said, while beginning to play with Pooka some more, as Felix made his way out of the room and towards some unknown location on the train.

As more time passed, Tami was napping in their car, as Felix was holding his hat in his hands, reminiscing about his father, and better times. Ralph was out of the car with his "passport" and Pooka was staring out the window admiring the scenery of Pac-Man going by.

As Ralph was waiting for a passport check, he overhears an elderly couple talking behind him with their passports out. "Last month the papers were blue, but now they are red." An elderly male character said, and upon seeing the change, Ralph knew it was best to get back to the car and get himself, Felix, and Tami out to the baggage car and quickly.

Walking into the small room he gains Felix's attention away from his hat, "That's what I hate about this government, everything's in red." Ralph explained while pointing to his passport.

"Red," Felix stated, looking nervous.

"I propose we move to the baggage car, and quickly." Ralph said, while grabbing their luggage, while Felix worked on waking Tami up.

Unknown to any in the room, or even on the train, dozens of smoke demons were flying around outside the train, not only making the train go increasingly faster, but to also crash said train. The demons of Turbo had arrived, and if Tami and her friends weren't careful they'd soon be in trouble. Pooka was at the window, snarling at the demons outside that no one could see, he was going to continue, until a demon went up to the glass and scared the poor cy-bug into running off.

"OOH!" Felix exclaimed as he was hit in the face by Tami.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, oh wait it's you, never mind." She began to apologize, only to stop upon seeing that it was Felix who she punched.

"Come one we need to get going," he told her, ignoring her question about where they were going. "I think you broke my nose."

"Men are such babies." Tami complained as she followed the two men into the baggage car.

As they entered the baggage car, Ralph was chilled by being in the small room, Felix was just complimenting that the room would be perfect for hiding. "She'll freeze in here." Ralph complained.

"Then we'll melt her when we get to Sugar Rush." Felix told him back.

"Now there wouldn't be anything wrong with our travel papers, would there gentlemen?" Tami asked in an innocent voice, completely hitting the nail on the head.

"Of course not your grace, it's just I hate the thought of forcing you to be seated with those commoners." Felix sweet talked her, while Pooka was at the other end of the car where the engine was, and growling at the green glow coming from the outside. Four demons below the baggage car exploded the link from the car Tami was in to the others back in the rest of the train.

The explosion knocked back Tami and Felix, but Ralph was still on his feet somehow. "What was that?" The small man shouted.

"I don't know, but there goes the dining car." Ralph replied as he watched the other end of the train getting farther and farther away.

"Get off of me," Tami grunted from under the weight of a luggage trunk, and Felix's surprisingly sturdy body. Once the two were untangled, Ralph called out for his smaller friend at the other end of the car.

"Felix, I think someone has flambéed out engine." Ralph called from where he was in front of the door leading to the car of coal and then to the flaming engine. Opening the door to the coals, Felix threw his coat at Tami, while going to check on the engine. It didn't take long for the short man to get into the near flaming engine room. He wasn't inside long, before seeing no one inside the place, and nearly getting French-Fried by a flashover of fire by the heat rising more and more.

"We're going way too fast," Tami shouted as she watched the scenery running by them.

Felix hopped down in front of her, "There's no one driving this train, we need to jump."

"JUMP, are you serious?" Tami shouted at the smaller man, as he made his way towards the side door, opening it up there was a massive amount of fast flying forestry going by, until they came to a cliff edge. "After you," she shouted sarcastically to the small man as he was staring down at the ravine below.

Looking at her he stated, "Fine then we'll uncouple the cars." Unfortunately he told this to the demons below the car as well. They went to the couple and melted it making it impossible to undo. Jumping to the coupling cars, he was angry to see the metal all melted. "Come on, I need a wrench, an axe, anything!" He shouted at Ralph who was trying to grab a tool from the box with his massive hands, finally grabbing one, it was a small hammer oddly enough.

As Felix was working with the metal, Pooka was growling loudly to get Tami's attention. He did, and she noticed that he was standing on a crate of dynamite sticks. Smiling, she grabbed one, lit it, and handed to Felix just as his hammer was destroyed.

"That'll work," he said, putting the dynamite in the metal, running back inside, before crouching down with Ralph, Tami, and Pooka behind some luggage for cover. "What do they teach you in those orphanages?"

As the explosion went off and they were blown off and a little way from the overheating engine and coal car, the demons all flew ahead of the engine and the four characters, towards the large wooden bridge that links to the other side of Pac-Man gorge. A small fire was on one of the boxes; Felix was trying to put it out with his jacket, while Ralph was attempting to use the breaks to get the car to stop.

"The breaks are out!" He called out.

"Turn harder," Felix replied in tandem. Doing as he was told, Ralph did turn harder, but sadly ended up causing the breaks to well break, turning to face Tami, he said. "Don't worry we've got pliantly of track, we'll just coast to a stop."

However just as he said that, the demons formed together and destroyed the bridge and soon they'd be dead. "You were saying," Tami commented once they all saw the destroyed bridge.

Running over to a pile of chains, Felix grabbed one end and went to the other side of the car that wasn't half gone. "Ralph give me a hand with this, I've got an idea."

Ralph was about to help, when he accidentally fell into a box somehow, going over to the end of the car, Tami got down and was handing him the chain.

"Give me the chain," upon noticing Tami he glared "not you!"

"Ralph's busy at the moment," she replied.

Grunting, Felix climbed lower and attached the hooked chain to the bottom of the car. Once it was secure, Tami pulled him up, and away from accidentally getting killed by metal falling off the car.

"And to think that could've been you," she told him slightly cheekily.

Getting up and dusting himself off, "If we live through this, remind me to thank you." The two of them walked over to the pile of chains, and taking them to the edge of the car pushed it over in hopes that that car would stop. It didn't work, the chain just started to drag behind them. By now Ralph had made it out of the box with Pooka's help. The tiny bug has more strength than it lets on, and the chain caught onto the track, causing the car to slow down to a more moderate speed, turning to the snow it was creating making it much easier to jump off.

"Well this is our stop," she said, grabbing Pooka and her bag, while Felix grabbed his hat and bag, and Ralph the last three bags. All of them jumped and landed safely in the snow, as the train and baggage car both fell into the gorge, causing a spectacular crash.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

"_I hate trains; remind me never to get on a train again."_ Felix's voice came from the green smoke screen that Turbo and Sour Bill had been watching the entire thing from and soon it disappeared.

Turbo letting his anger control him began strangling himself violently, before coming up to the small bone table, gripping it harshly.

"Whoa, take it easier there sir," Sour Bill commented while Turbo grabbed a skull to grip, and Bill began to rub his master's wrist gently. "My cousin Carlos just keeled over one day mid lollypop," Turbo slammed his hand down on the table causing his thumb to pop off. "Stress sir, it's a killer, and he was a sugar free gumball sir, no sweets, no sugar at all." After he said that, Sour Bill put his master's thumb back on his hands.

"How could I let her escape?" Turbo exclaimed/asked, before slamming the skull in his hand onto the table and thus breaking it.

"Meh, I guess your right sir, it is very upsetting. I guess this relic weary is broken." Sour Bill commented as he grabbed the green and bronze relic and threw it over his shoulder.

Turbo screamed in horror and after running a few feet he landed on his stomach and threw his hand out, the muscles and sinews shooting out as well, stretching farther and farther until his hand caught the relic. Soon the muscles, sinews, and his hand came back to him with the relic.

"Alright sir, just take it easy, and remember what I said about stress." Bill said to his master, before his master grabbed him harshly and squeezed none too gently.

"I sold my soul for this, my life, my very existence is dependent on it, and you, almost broke it!" Turbo shouted to the small green candy, while pressing his face to the relic's glass side.

"I get it, I get it; you break it you bought it." Bill told his master.

"See to it that you remember that, you miserable candy!" Turbo chastised his servant, before throwing him over his shoulder.

"Oh sure blame the candy, why not we're easy targets," Sour Bill muttered.

"What are you muttering about?" Turbo demanded, while Bill got off his back and saluted his master.

"Just Tamora sir, how I wish I could do the job myself sir. I'd give her a YAH, and a HIYA, and I'd kick her sir." As Bill told his master this, he was doing some KARATE moves, before smiling bashfully at his master.

"Oh no, I have something much more, cruel in mind." Turbo dragged his nail against the glass of his a wicked smile appearing on his face.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

As Tami, Felix, Ralph, and Pooka were traveling through Pac-Man Felix was explaining to Tami how they would get to Sugar Rush. They'd travel on foot for a while through Pac-Man, before heading to Street Fighter 2; they'd meet up with an old friend of Ralph's called Zangief, who would arrange for them to travel to Sugar Rush. Zangief is actually in the traveling business, he met Ralph many years ago and the two kept in touch over the years, even after Game Central Station's rule changed.

"Vanellope, Ralphy is coming," Ralph cooed gently while making flower crowns. They were taking a break in the country side of Street Fighter 2.

"Who's Vanellope?" Tami asked, while Felix was getting nervous.

"Ralph, exsay on the ellopeay," Felix tried to get his friend to stop talking about his girlfriend.

"She's a tender loving morsel." Ralph said, dancing around, before taking Felix in his arms and dipping the man. "A cup of hot chocolate on a cool autumn night, a delicate pastry filled with soft, fluffy whipped cream."

"Are we talking about a person here or a cream puff?" Tami asked Felix when he was dipped in front of her face.

"She is the ravaging first cousin to the Dowager Emperor." Ralph finished, still dancing in happiness.

"But I thought we were going to see the Emperor himself, not his cousin; _Felix_, is there something you've forgotten to tell me?" Tami demanded from the shorter male.

Felix looked nervous, before speaking, "Well, you see no one can see the Dowager Emperor without going through Vanellope first; to prove that they are the Grand Duchess Tamora Calhoun."

Tami started shaking her head, "No, no, no, no one said I had to _prove_ that I was the Grand Duchess!"

"Look, look Tami, there's just one more step on the way to you finding out who you are, so what if you have to lie about it." Felix tried to reason with her.

"Well do I look like Grand Duchess Material Felix, I mean look at me," Tami just about shouted back. Walking over to a nearby bridge, Tami stared down at the clear water and at her reflection. Ralph was next to her and handed her a lovely red rose.

"Tell me child, what do you see?" Ralph asked looking down at their reflections.

"I see a skinny little nobody with no past, and now no future." Tami told him while throwing the rose into the river.

Ralph smiled and stopped petting Pooka to look at the girl next to him, "I see a fiery and engaging young woman; who on a number of occasions has shown regal command equal if not better than any royalty in the world." He paused to smile at the now smirking girl, her eyes questioning. "I have known my share of royalty my dear, for you see I once served in the Imperial Court."

Tami was now smiling, as was Pooka who was lounging on the wooden railing of the bridge. Sadly though Felix soon came over and after some looking around, he soon asked, "So are you ready to become the Grand Duchess Tamora Calhoun?"

Tami soon glared at him as did Ralph, though his was gentler, "What," Felix demanded.

"There's nothing back there for you Tami, everything now lies within Sugar Rush." Ralph told her, as her back faced them.

Tami was nervous but soon she smiled and turned to face the two odd characters, "Gentlemen start your teaching."

"I remember it well," Ralph began a smile on his face. "You were born in a palace by the sea."

"A palace by the sea, could it be?" Tami asked.

"Yes that's right, you rode horse back when you were only three," Ralph continued while pointing up at the clouds floating by.

"Horseback riding, me," She asked again.

"And the horse, he was white," Ralph and Felix sang in tandem.

"You made faces and terrorized the cook."

"Threw him in the brook," Felix continued before jumping into Ralph's arms.

"Was I wild?" She asked down at the small man.

"Wrote the book," Felix answered with a grin.

"But you'd behave when your father gave that look," Ralph explained.

"Imagine how it was," Felix began.

"You're long forgotten past," Ralph continued.

"We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is running fast!" Both finished. Animals were coming up behind them as they sang, some behind Pooka, scaring the small cy-bug. Taking a small branch from one of the small animals, Felix placed it on Tami's head.

"Alright I'm ready," she told them.

"Now shoulders in and stand up tall," Ralph told her, while they were walking on a log bridge.

"And do not walk but try to float," Felix commented.

"I feel a little foolish am I floating?" She asked.

"Like a little boat, you give a bow."

"What happens now?"

"Your hand receives a kiss," Felix kissed her hand from behind her. She took her hand away with a glare at the small man.

"Most of all remember this! If _I_ can learn to do it, _you_ can learn to do it." Ralph sang as the branch was taken from his head and placed back onto hers.

"Something in you knows it," Felix told her, while winking at Ralph.

"There's nothing to it, follow in my footsteps shoe by shoe, and you can learn to do it too!" Both sang, while Pooka was behind them doing the same thing.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

Soon they were on a truck headed towards the center of Street Fighter 2; Ralph's friend Zangief had given them the help with their rides through his country.

"Now elbows in and sit up straight," Ralph told her.

"And never slurp the tea," Felix 'chastised'.

"I never cared for tea," Tami replied in tandem.

"She said like a royal would." Ralph complimented.

"The selibar," Felix continued.

"The caviar," Ralph added.

"Dessert and then goodnight," Tami finished.

"Not until you get this right," both sang at her. The scene changed to where they were riding horses. "If I can learn to do it," Ralph sang all three horses and riders going through the Street Fighter 2 country side.

"If he can learn to do it," Felix repeated.

"You can learn to do it," Ralph sang and Felix repeated.

"Pull yourself together and you'll pull through it," As Ralph sang, Tami was blowing a kiss to the air as her horse jumped over a brick wall. "Tell yourself it's easy and it's true, you can learn to do it too." Ralph's horse did the same as Tami's, but Felix's was scared of jumping, and so stopped, causing the small blue clad man to fly forward and into the mud.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

The scene soon changed to all three of them in a car owned by Wario and his son Waluigi.

"Next we memorize the names of the royals," Ralph told her, while she was trying to read a book. "Now here we have Koopa," Ralph began.

"Shot attempted," Felix told her.

"In the bumpkin," Ralph told here where.

"Ooh," Tami gasped in surprise.

"And here we have Uncle Bom-Bom loved his Vodka," Ralph said pointing to his picture in the scroll he brought out.

"Got it on yah?" Felix asked.

"No," Tami relied, her book being thrown away in the back.

"Then Baron Mushroom," Ralph began.

"He was…" Tami tried to answer.

"Short," Felix added.

"Held un a truly," Ralph continued.

"He had a…" Tami tried again.

"Wart," Felix said.

"Forge," Ralph countered.

"Wore a feathered hat," Felix said.

"I hear he's gotten very fat," Ralph rhymed.

"And I recall his yellow cat!" Tami exclaimed, Pooka jumping into her arms from the front seat.

"I don't believe we told her that." Ralph told Felix.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

The scene changed again to another side of Street Fighter two, while the three were on their way to a sea shore town in the large country. They were riding bikes; well Tami was trying to anyways.

"If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it," Tami sang.

Ralph was riding along gently next to her, while Felix was on the other side resting his knees on his handle bars, showing off. "Don't know how you know it," Ralph sang, while pointing her face towards the road before her instead of beneath her.

"I simply knew it," Tami told them in joy. "Suddenly I feel like someone new!"

"Tami you're a dream come true!" Both told her in exuberance.

* * *

**WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR-WIR**

* * *

Soon they were at the docks and on their way to the boat. They all had their bags and were ready to go.

"If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it," they all sang together.

"Pull yourself together, and you'll pull through it. Tell yourself it's easy, and it's true."

"You can learn to do it," Both men sang.

"Nothing to it," Tami sang back happily.

"You can learn to do~ it too~!" All three sang, Ralph and Felix already on the boat, with Tami following. None of them knowing just what would be awaiting them that night.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope it was good, and until another one, later everyone and please review :)**


End file.
